Elessar's Consort: Legolas
by MysticHakai24
Summary: With Arwen on another visit to Lothlorien, and the Lord of a large country demanding to see Gondor's and King and family, Aragorn has no choice but to get a substitute wife: Legolas, anyone? SLASH A/A*A/L ch. 2 up R
1. Gondor and its Queen

Elessar's Consort: Legolas  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone: Aragorn, Legolas, Arwen, Eldarion, etc. But I do own the repulsive Lord Hanmos and his people. The fabulous characters belong to Mister Tolkien.  
  
Summary: With Arwen on another visit to Lothlorien, and the Lord of a large country demanding to see Gondor's King and his family, Aragorn has no choice but to get a substitute consort...Legolas, anyone? SLASH A/A*A/L  
  
Chapter One: Gondor and its Queen  
  
Aragorn, better known as Elessar King in his own realms, massaged his forehead to do better planning. Arwen had gone to visit her grandmother Galadriel a few days ago, and then a request had come, exactly after she left, from the Lord of Calintie, a large island off the coast of the Gulf of Lune.  
  
Supposedly, the island, or rather, Kingdom of Calintie was rumoured to be even larger a land than Gondor. But with the cause of its isolation from the remains of Middle-Earth, the population paled in large. However, it had many natural resources that largely compared to Gondor's own. Their Lord had sent a messenger to recommend a meeting between the two kingdoms for friendship and trade. But they also requested to know each other well: learning of history, meeting your children, your spouse...  
  
The thing was, with Arwen gone; Aragorn could simply say that his wife had gone visiting her grandmother in a distant land. But then the Lord could take it wrongly and suppose that the spouse of the King disliked Calintie's people and had dispersed, not wanting anything to do with them. That could result in non-peaceful gatherings, something Aragorn wanted to avoid.  
  
There came a knock to the door. "Come in," Aragorn commanded.  
  
A small boy with dark brown hair, pointed ears, and royal cloths approached him excitedly. "Father! Father!" he cried in pure delight. "Uncle Legolas is here!"  
  
Aragorn smiled. He had forgotten out of toil. Legolas had sent a message over a few months ago that he would be visiting for Eldarion's birthday. Of course, his son did not know the reason for his supposed 'uncle's' coming, but Legolas always meant fun when he arrived. "Please welcome Legolas, Eldarion; I shall be down in a moment."  
  
His son smiled brightly and left, running down the stairs lightly like an Elf, which he halfway was. Aragorn picked up his cloak and wore it, leaving his parchments on the table, and he followed his son down the many stairs. They spiraled and were carpeted in blue, with a slim black railing at the side which curled at the end of the stairs. Aragorn could barely see Eldarion as the boy ran quickly to the right and into the throne room.  
  
Aragorn also turned right and he saw his royal advisor, along with some servants. A few guards were at the door. One blew a trumpet, and the tall golden doors opened. An Elf, accompanied by his own guards, approached. The center Elf was smiling: his hair was sun-kissed brightly and long, his dazzling emerald eyes were twinkling, he was clad in brown and green, and looked the same as ever.  
  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, I welcome you!" Aragorn greeted formally, bowing politely.  
  
"And you, Lord Elessar of Gondor, I thank you for your hospitality," Legolas replied, also bowing lowly. His Elf guards dispersed and Aragorn led him around the palace and through the corridors. "So, Estel," Legolas addressed, "Does young Eldarion know yet?"  
  
"Nay," Aragorn replied. "All he knows is that you are coming. I bet he wants to take advantage of you being a guest. 'Father, can Uncle Legolas and I go into the forests for hunting?' or 'Father, Uncle Legolas is hungry, can we get extra food?'"  
  
Legolas laughed, a sound like the ringing of bells. "Let him," Legolas said while he kept smiling. "For the boy is only seven and still has much more years to go!" Legolas fingered a pink vase that he had not seen before. "So," he started once more, "What troubles do you have?"  
  
"None too large for me to be swept from fair Legolas of Mirkwood," laughed Aragorn.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Tell me, Legolas, have you ever heard of the Kingdom of Calintie?" Aragorn questioned as he wondered himself.  
  
Legolas's eyes widened. "Oh, Calintie! I rarely hear of it but my father had once sent a messenger there. Deceitful, lying people they are. Their Royal Advisor once made a fool out of my father and he has despised them since then. You could say we are very well without any Calintie people in our land."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "Really? Because a messenger had said that their Lord will be visiting us people in Gondor."  
  
"Good luck to you," sighed Legolas.  
  
"They also want to meet my family, to get to know each other, is their excuse. But I have a problem," Aragorn explained. Legolas raised a golden eyebrow. "Arwen is on a visit to Lady Galadriel's in Lothlorien."  
  
"Yes," Legolas nodded, "That could raise some diplomatic problems."  
  
"So I am trying to find a substitute for Arwen until she returns," Aragorn stated.  
  
Legolas shrugged. "Good luck."  
  
"Uncle Legolas is here! Uncle Legolas is here!" Eldarion squealed. He ran out of his hiding spot behind a statue of Isildur's grandfather whom nobody remembered the name of. "Uncle Legolas, will you play with me? Please?" He then turned to Aragorn. "Father, can Legolas and I go into the forests for hunting? Please? I'll be careful and Uncle Legolas will be there!"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas laughed. Aragorn supported an 'I-told-you-so' look. "Of course, Eldarion," Aragorn said. "Legolas, if you need any help just find me in the Northern Tower. Have fun!" Then he turned and strolled up the stairs.  
  
"Come now, Eldarion, let us go," Legolas smiled. He retrieved his bow and quiver, allowing Eldarion to fetch his from his room. As soon as the boy returned, they went out to the forest together.  
  
The forest was not as peaceful as the forests of any Elven home: Mirkwood, Lothlorien, or Imladris (Rivendell). Yet, for a residence of Men, they were in very well condition, probably the work of Lady Arwen. Two servants had been ordered to follow the two Princes.  
  
Eldarion was telling Legolas all the tricks he and his friend had played on the palace guards. Legolas filled the boy in on the many pranks that he, Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir had done on some of the Elves in Imladris and Eldarion had a higher respect for his father then.  
  
"Uncle Legolas!" Eldarion whispered, "Look over there! See that white stag! I'll shoot it down!" Eldarion raised his bow and notched a furry arrow. He waited a moment and let it go. The arrow whizzed by, slashing the air as it flew and hit the animal squarely in the breast. The stag abandoned its nest and ran off. "Aw, it got away!" Eldarion pouted.  
  
"'Tis all right," Legolas comforted. "You have incredible aiming. Watch me," Legolas notched one of his own arrows upon the bow that Galadriel had given him. Legolas looked up. There was a dark steed approaching, yet he went back to aiming the black raven in the treetops. But before he could let the arrow swing, the bird had cawed and flew away in terror.  
  
The dark steed approached even closer. Upon it was a man in armour lovely, his face was shielded in a helmet. Legolas relaxed a bit, but his arrow remained in its place. "Who goes there in the woods of Gondor?" Legolas cried out.  
  
The man dispatched from his horse. "I am a messenger of the Lord Hanmos of the Kingdom of Calintie. I am hear to give this message to the Lord of Gondor." The man held a parchment in his gloved hands.  
  
"I will give it to the Lord here." Legolas said. "For I am a friend of his." He took the parchment. "Will you be staying overnight or leaving promptly?"  
  
The messenger bowed. "I am to leave immediately. The arrival of Lord Hanmos will be in a few hours, favoured to be tomorrow. A royal escort to the kingdom will be welcomed." He took Legolas's hand and bowed. "I thank you Master..."  
  
"Elf," Legolas replied.  
  
"Master Elf," the messenger kissed his hand and settled on to the horse before leaving. Then the horse galloped away.  
  
Legolas rubbed his hand with disgust. "Come, Eldarion, let us depart back into your home. I must give this to your father." They left.  
  
*  
  
A knock came to the door again. "Come in," Aragorn instructed. The door opened and his old friend came in. "Legolas, done hunting already? Usually you and Eldarion remain in the forests for several hours."  
  
"Estel, a man came into your forests to give you this," Legolas released the parchment.  
  
Aragorn took it and read it. He then handed it to Legolas for a further opinion:  
  
Lord Elessar of Gondor: I am grateful to tell you that I, the Lord of Calintie, will be arriving  
tomorrow with some men of my own. I am hoping dearly for some sort of escort into  
your kingdom. As we have traveled hard for some days, we are also welcoming any  
kind of hospitality. I am eager to meet you and your royal family and band of  
servants,  
Signed,  
Lord Hanmos  
Lord of the Kingdom of Calintie  
  
"You still have a little problem, though," Legolas said as he finished.  
  
"Yes, my wife," Aragorn sighed. Then he raised his head. "Eldarion, come out from behind Legolas!" Sure enough, hugging Legolas's legs was his small seven-year-old son. Aragorn motioned for his son to come to him. "Eldarion, if Lady Arwen were not your mother, who would it be? Who would you like to be your mother?"  
  
Eldarion was confused by the question. Did his father not like his mother? "You don't like Mommy?" Eldarion questioned sadly.  
  
"No! No, son. It is just that Mommy is gone and we need someone to pretend to be your mother," Aragorn explained, patting his son's back.  
  
"Oh!" Eldarion smiled. "Uncle Legolas would be my mommy!"  
  
Legolas choked while Aragorn smirked. "M-Me?" Legolas coughed out, emerald eyes wide. Eldarion nodded. "Why me? Why not an actual woman?"  
  
"Uncle Legolas plays with me and does not treat me like a priceless vase! And he always understands me and he promised to play a trick on Father with me!" Eldarion said. Aragorn raised an eyebrow. His son was unaware of his mistake while Legolas looked sheepish.  
  
"Okay then," Aragorn said as he let go of his son. "Son, until Arwen returns from Lothlorien, call Legolas your 'mommy', all right?" Eldarion nodded. "Now, Legolas, let me take you to our tailor." Aragorn smirked.  
  
"Oh, fine, just for this visit," Legolas pouted. Eldarion left to play on the guards. They went down two flights of stairs and finally found a door. It was maroon and had a diamond-shaped window.  
  
Aragorn stepped in. The women inside bowed and addressed their ruler. "Ladies, for the time being, while the Lord of Calintie is here with us, Legolas shall pose as my wife. Please find him some fittings for convincement."  
  
Legolas coughed. "Does Legolas not sound kind of manly for a woman?"  
  
"It sounds fine, my dear!" an old woman announced as she found some measuring tape.  
  
"But will the Lord of Calintie not recognize 'Greenleaf' from my father?" Legolas asked again.  
  
"You like making things complicated, do you not?" Aragorn asked. "Well, since you put it that way, let me ponder over this. We should call you Arwen, in case they have news that the woman I married was her..."  
  
Legolas was bemused. "But then they would know she is a dark-haired beauty!"  
  
"True, true, I will ask Eldarion," Aragorn said. "I have to leave and tell the other servants as to not blow our cover. Find at least seven different clothes." He then left, not noticing the pout on Legolas's face.  
  
*  
  
An hour later, Aragorn returned. "I have told everybody in the palace and they announced it to the people of Gondor," he said happily. "I have also asked Eldarion and he has given you two choices. Your name could either be Songing or Pinebark."  
  
"Songing or Pinebark?" Legolas asked. "What kind of names are those?"  
  
"Surnames," Aragorn replied. "You maiden name. 'Legolas' sounds kind of nice and it fits you well. Oh, and ladies, very good matching attire." Aragorn stared at the way the clothing made Legolas's paleness stand out, it fit him indeed, he realized as he blushed.  
  
Legolas was posing in a long silver dress, the texture was very soft but the decoration was that like a dragon scales, it was tied by a red band on the waist and he had on a red vest. This was attached with a red headband in his hair and matching colour shoes.  
  
"Thank you, your highness!" a lady replied.  
  
"Songing then," Legolas said.  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked, raising out of his stupor.  
  
"My 'maiden name' will be Songing."  
  
"Very good!" Aragorn beamed.  
  
*  
  
Night had passed, and the servants had moved Legolas's things to Aragorn's room. For the first night they shared the same bed, simply snoring the night away. However, when the sun rose, they found their limbs crossing the other's.  
  
Legolas had awoken first and grabbed the first outfit from his feminine wardrobe. He then had went into the bathing room. Aragorn dressed himself in a formal tunic, and he wore his sword and belt for a more warrior-like impression upon his guests. He then heard a wail. "Legolas, are you ill?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"No! But this clothing!" the door opened a bit for Legolas's head to look out. "Do you promise not to laugh, Estel?"  
  
"I swear. After all, what should I laugh about?" Aragorn swore.  
  
"Fine." Legolas stepped out. His gown this time had a light purple, lavender tint. There were short slits in the side, only enough to see his calves. He had on a golden waistband, the hem was completely gold and the collar had tiny green leafs decorating, his braids and golden locks were pulled back by a violet piece of silk and upon his feet were small purple shoes.  
  
Aragorn had the same blush from yesterday. "You-You do not look half bad, Leg-Legolas. It fits you fi-fine!"  
  
"You think so?" Legolas asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course!" Aragorn said as he went into the bathing room to wash up.  
  
It was not until a little before twilight that the escort brought the people from Hanmos into the palace. There were about thirteen people. Ten, dressed in valiant armour, were guards. One was a royal advisor, the Lord himself, and his thirteen-year-old son.  
  
The Lord bent forward and bowed. "I am Lord Hanmos of Calintie! Greetings to you and your family!" Lord Hanmos was broad-shouldered, he had a trimmed mustache and beard, one of his eyes were patched by a black substance, and he was dressed in the skin of a leopard.  
  
"Welcome!" Aragorn greeted as he also bowed low. "I am Lord Elessar of Gondor! I trust you will enjoy your stay here very much!"  
  
The Lord Hanmos's eyes roamed over to Legolas who had suddenly pulled off a pout to look gracious in the corner. "I too trust we shall 'enjoy' our stay," he replied, smirking.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that's Chapter One for you! How do you like it? I know I should be working on 'My Own Elf' but I had to get this down first! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!  
  
* 


	2. Gifts of Plenty

Elessar's Consort: Legolas  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone: Aragorn, Legolas, Arwen, Eldarion, etc. But I do own the repulsive Lord Hanmos and his people. The fabulous characters belong to Mister Tolkien.  
  
Summary: With Arwen on another visit to Lothlorien, and the Lord of a large country demanding to see Gondor's King and his family, Aragorn has no choice but to get a substitute consort...Legolas, anyone? SLASH A/A*A/L  
  
Chapter Two: Gifts of Plenty  
  
Aragorn had led the people (except the guards) to the lounge. The room had a dark reddish tint, many large comfortable chairs and some dim lights. A servant raised the blinds of some windows and the room became much brighter.  
  
Aragorn invited everybody to sit, and they did. He then ordered another servant to fetch some tea and home-made biscuits. Soon, each person was chewing graciously and sipping from fine crystal goblets.  
  
"Lord Elessar," Lord Hanmos said, smiling wide, showing some golden teeth, "I must compliment the decorations of this room and the skills of your bakers. These biscuits are rather delicious, and I do believe I had a good share in the taste of pastries." Hanmos set down his mug and finished the pastry in his rough hand. He stood and smiled. "I would like to introduce to you my royal advisor, Sir Namw? of Calintie. He is both bold and wise."  
  
Sir Namw? was very tall, Aragorn noted as the man stood and bowed. His hair was very finely cut, there were no stray strands, his nose was rather large, and he held the look of treachery. "Thank you, milord Hanmos," the man slurred, his words had a strong accent and were chopped.  
  
Hanmos then introduced his son. "This is my heir, Honing, of Calintie." The boy gave an undignified grunt, but he then stood and also bowed, non-too gracefully. He was much tanned, more so than Aragorn, and his hair was gelled (a gel, in this era, was some sweet-smelling sap from a tree) back, leaving a few strands of his mossy red hair, the same colour of his father's. He was sneering and seemed capable of much mischief.  
  
Hanmos smiled at Aragorn, communicating that it was his turn. So Aragorn stood and he introduced the leader of his band of servants, the head of the guard, his royal advisor, and he suddenly noticed that his son was nowhere to be found. Aragorn peered amongst the room, when not sighting him; he turned to his servants and said quietly, "Where is Eldarion?"  
  
Legolas heard and he stood, and almost tripped as he was not used to having his feet bound together by the dress. "I will search for him," he announced.  
  
But before he could leave the room, Hanmos stood and he grinned. "My, who is this fair maiden?" Legolas halted and he grimaced.  
  
Aragorn signaled the servants to find the young prince. "Ah, this, my good man, is my consort. Please meet Legolas Songing Telcontar."  
  
Hanmos bowed and he took Legolas' pale hand and kissed it. Legolas smiled nervously, pulling his hand back rather nervously and sticking it behind him so that the Lord could not watch as he rubbed the remaining saliva on his dress. "Greetings to you too, milord," Legolas murmured.  
  
"Legolas, Legolas... I have heard of that name from a place before, but I cannot recall. Have we met before?" Hanmos inquired, his eyes turning on the spot where the tailors had to stuff extra padding as to not make Legolas seem flat-chested.  
  
"Err," Legolas glanced at Aragorn before replying. "You see, the first syllable of my name is a limb that each person has and the other syllables you have heard of not two minutes before when dear Estel introduced me." Legolas glanced at Aragorn who, if this were some anime or manga, would have been sweat-dropping.  
  
"I see," Hanmos answered blankly as he seated himself.  
  
Some servants rushed in, a child between them. "Mommy!" Eldarion squealed as he ran and embraced one of his 'mother's' legs.  
  
"Yes, um, this is my son and heir, Eldarion," Aragorn said. He sighed in relief when Eldarion turned and bowed politely.  
  
"Charming, energetic child, Lord Elessar," complimented Namw?.  
  
Before Aragorn could thank him, Eldarion stared and stated quite loudly, "You have a big nose, mister. Does it help you smell better? 'Because if it does, then that weird smell is my cat's droppings." Legolas and Aragorn looked down disapprovingly but Eldarion did not notice.  
  
"I am sorry," Legolas gasped. He then led Eldarion out of the lounge with him, murmuring. "I shall take him to his room. He shall be punished for that unneeded comment, Sir Namw?."  
  
The man was sizing his nose now. "No, no, 'tis quite all right, miss."  
  
"Yes, Sir Namw? minds not," replied Hanmos nervously. "Ah! I have brought gifts from our land! Please I would like to give to each of you personally."  
  
Eldarion's eyes brightened. "Ooh! Presents! Uncl- I mean, Mommy! Can we open presents? Please? Please?" By this time, he was jumping from excitement.  
  
Aragorn sensed this and he quickly allowed his son to remain.  
  
Firstly, Namw? revealed a small armour, made for Eldarion, but still a few sizes too large. "I knew not your son's size, so I merely sized my own Honing. I hope you can put this off for a few years," Hanmos apologized. But then he brightened. "Mithril," he said with glee. "This is completely mithril, harder than diamonds but lighter than any feather."  
  
Eldarion accepted the gift politely. But when he turned, he murmured, "Poopy presents."  
  
To Aragorn he offered a golden bow and a silk quiver, in it were beautiful arrows crafted by Man. They were heavier than those that Aragorn were accustomed to. However, he put on a grateful smile and thanked the Lord courteously.  
  
Finally, to Legolas, they gave a box. Within the gift was a long and pale pink corset. "Ah-hem, it is the latest fashion in Calintie," explained Hanmos excitedly. "I would be glad to see you try it on, fair maiden."  
  
"She will be beautiful," nodded Namw?.  
  
Eldarion wanted now to eat. But it was nowhere near supper and lunch had already passed. There was no way his father would let him eat if he did not make an excuse. "Mommy! Mommy!"  
  
Legolas, unfamiliar with being called a mother, had tuned everybody out, out of embarrassment. He could not see himself in such a tight-fitting outfit.  
  
Eldarion, finally realizing that his supposed mother could not respond to his façade, said "Legolas! I want to play Legolas!"  
  
Legolas looked up and gave a bemused stare.  
  
Eldarion nodded. "Yes, I want to play that new game, the one about green leaves, it's called Legolas! Let's go play it, Mommy!" Legolas at last understood and he smiled, "I thank you for your gift, Lord Hanmos, but I have to respond to my son' wishes."  
  
Lord Hanmos sneered. "Why not bring my heir along as well? He has nothing to do; I promise he will be patient in learning and a fair loser. Will you not bring him with you?"  
  
Honing smirked. "Yes, please, ma'am, can I learn?" he asked, feigning innocence.  
  
Eldarion glared, but Legolas smiled, as he stuffed the corset back into its box and left it next to Aragorn. "Of course, Master Honing. Please join us. I will be sure to keep him from mischief. I will even let him meet, err, a friend of mine."  
  
Aragorn let an eyebrow rise, but he only received a wink from his friend until they ran off. "Anyway," Aragorn said lightly. "As we could barely give you a proper introduction to the people of Gondor last night because of your abrupt entrance, I was thinking we could host a ball tonight, inviting all the free people of my kingdom."  
  
"Splendid idea, Elessar King!" exclaimed Hanmos. "This is a perfect chance for your beloved wife to try on our gift, is it not? And I would be happy to gain a tour of your palace beforehand."  
  
"Of course," Aragorn answered, he did not like how this man kept talking about 'his' wife, er, husband. His fake one, anyway.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Second chappie up! I hope you like it, not as long as the last one, and probably not as good too, but I'm in a hurry is my excuse. Please review! And here's a quick preview to the next chapter when I get it up:  
  
Next Chapter: There are two Haldirs, one playing games with Eldarion and Honing, the other one is telling that Arwen is returning quickly because of an accident! Meanwhile, Legolas has to wear that tight corset and as many people do not know that Legolas is the queen at the moment, the poor elf has many hands to get away from! Hehehe...  
  
* 


End file.
